


Of Bow Ties & Cravats

by autumnhearth



Series: Scorbus Holiday Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Dancing, Dress Robes, Family Feels, Fashion & Couture, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts a History, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Scorbus, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnhearth/pseuds/autumnhearth
Summary: With just one week until the Yule Ball, Albus Severus Potter needs to figure out what to wear, how to dance, and most importantly, how to kiss his best friend.





	1. Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the HPCC Advent Calendar on Tumblr! [HPCC Advent Calendar](http://hpcc-advent-calendar.tumblr.com/) and is a sequel to my first fic 'Mine'. Without this fest I probably would not have made my personal deadline. You find me over on Tumblr as autumn-of-ilvermorny ;)
> 
> With much love and gratitude to the lovely abradystrix, who walked with me on this journey of nearly a month. Your feedback and encouragement mean the world. With special thanks to the incomparable torestoreamends for sharing her secrets and hosting this wonderful fest. And to my dahling jijikaita for beautifully illustrating a scene from chapter three. <3 you ladies!

_"Albus Severus Potter, would you do me the h-honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"_

_"Wow. That really was actually proper." Albus laughed._

_"Albus..." Scorpius warned._

_Albus stepped forward and gently took each of Scorpius's hands in his, marveling at how right they looked and felt._

_T_ _hen he slowly looked up into Scorpius's wide grey eyes. "_ _Yes. Yes, I'll go to the ball with you, you great big dork."_

_A huge grin spread across Scorpius's face and Albus was engulfed in a warm hug. "_

_But I'm y-your great big dork." Scorpius murmured into Albus's thick, dark hair._

_Albus turned his head upward and pressed his lips firmly to Scorpius's cheek. "Yes, you're mine."_

[Mine- autumnhearth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155873)

*~o~*

The Yule Ball was just one week away now, and both boys were fretting about what to wear. The school supply list for the year had of course mentioned bringing dress robes, but even if Albus had known there would be a ball, he probably wouldn’t have pictured himself attending. Or if he had, he could not possibly have imagined himself caring quite this much. Each boy had basic black formal robes in their wardrobes, and yet he and Scorpius both felt this occasion called for something more.

Almost immediately after Albus had accepted his invitation, Scorpius wrote to his father asking if he could send a few dress robes from home. His nervousness must have shown in his writing, for the owl returned with Draco's reply at breakfast, with a short note in which he insisted on sending his personal tailor, and coming along in person to deliver some precious Malfoy family heirlooms the very next day. 

Albus on the other hand, sought out the advice of his cousin Rose. The two of them had worked at mending the broken bridge of their childhood friendship and had bonded a bit over the holidays, to the point that Rose no longer pretended that she didn't have a cousin in Slytherin.

After Albus assured Scorpius all would be well, he handed him back the letter from his father, gave his hand a quick squeeze, and said he would meet him back in the dormitory. Then Albus took a deep breath and strode across the Great Hall with determination, which quickly turned to apprehension as he approached the Gryffindor table and cleared his throat. The eyes of half a dozen fierce lionesses fixed upon him to size him up.  

"Rose, your serpentine cousin seems to wish to speak to you," Polly Chapman announced gleefully. "Looking for a date for the ball Potter? Your cousin is already spoken for. I hope you weren't counting on her." 

Albus ignored her as Rose turned around.

"Play nice, Polly," she chided. "Albus! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you over to the lions' den?"

All the scrutinizing stares were too much for him to bear.  

"I wondered if I might have a word, in private?" Albus asked.

The gaggle of Gryffindor girls giggled.

"Of course, anything for my favorite snake," Rose replied, clearly putting on a bit of a show for her housemates as she rose from the table. "I'll see you ladies back in the common room.  Don't head off to Hogsmeade without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Came the chorus of cheers, as she linked arms with Albus and steered him out of the Great Hall.

*~o~*

"So what's all this about?" Rose inquired, a mixture of curiosity and concern in her voice. "Is everything alright with you and Scorpius?"

"Yeah... yes, better than alright actually, but that's why I need your help, Rose." Albus said.

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't have anything to wear to the Yule Ball. At least, not anything decent. Scorpius's dad is sending up a tailor to dress him and I... I want to look... worthy of him." Albus mumbled the last part and looked down sheepishly.

"So you two idiots finally got your act together then?  'Bout time." She gave him a superior look.

"Will you help me then?"

Rose mused to herself. "Hmm. I'll take you on as a charity case, on one condition."

Albus groaned. "What's that then?"

"I get to pick out what color you wear." She smirked.

"What? No. No, no, no, no, no!" Albus objected, horrified.

"Alright, good luck on your own then." She made to turn and walk away.

"Rose!" Albus pleaded. "It's just... I'm comfortable in green and black."

"Exactly! It's time to step out of your comfort zone." Rose said. "Besides, you don't want to look like you’re in your regular old school robes." 

"Fine! But you're not putting me in Gryffindor colors." Albus insisted.

"Ha!" She looked him up and down. "No, we wouldn't want _that_."

"Cool colors only okay?"

"We'll see." She smiled sweetly.

"So should I meet you in Hogsmeade later?" He asked.

"Albus, have you ever even been to Hogsmeade?" Rose said, exasperated.

"Well yeah, once or twice."

"Then I don't suppose you noticed there is a disturbing lack of a robes shop in the oh-so-charming village that lies beyond the gates of our school?" She asked with a withering look.

"Umm... no?" Albus admitted.

"Sure there's the odd seamstress working out of their cottage, but they're much too slow and old fashioned." 

"Right, so how are we managing this?"

"Albus. You insult me." Rose said, dramatically raising her hand to her chest. "I'm only top of the class, and quite frankly, a Transfiguration prodigy: my charm work is superb."

"Sorry, okay. So you'll just bippity boppity boo me a gown for the ball then?"

"One worthy of  Prince Charming!" Rose beamed. "Meet me outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower after brunch tomorrow and we'll have our first consultation."

 _"First_ consultation?" Albus asked incredulously.

“Of course! Hopefully you'll only need the one, but I'm not waiting until the last minute to deal with your indecision and you can't expect my clothes alteration magic to last a whole week, now can you?" Rose retorted.

"Umm right, obviously not." Albus tried to play along.

"Just bring along your formal robes, your two best shirts and trousers, a waist coat, jacket and a tie and I'll do the rest." Rose said, counting off the items on her fingers.

“Could you write that down?”

Rose shot daggers at him.

"I’ll take that as a no.” Then with sincerity he added, “Thank you, Rose. Honestly, you're a life saver!"

"I know! Ta!" And with that, she headed off toward the grand staircase, sweeping upward as Albus trailed back down to the dungeons.

*~o~*

When Albus entered the dormitory he found Scorpius pacing its length, wringing his hands together, which was never a good sign. Albus approached cautiously.  

"Scorpius? You okay mate?" Albus asked, knowing full well that he was anything but.

"I'm going to have to tell him Albus!" Scorpius squeaked. "I'm going to have to tell him, and I don't know if I'm ready to tell him!"

"Oh." Albus said quietly, comprehension dawning on him. "Your dad? About us?"

Scorpius nodded fervently and continued pacing.

 "I hadn’t thought about that." Albus shrugged. What would they tell their parents? What was there really to say? Albus wasn’t sure what they were to each other. They were still Albus and Scorpius, just an Albus and Scorpius who were going to the ball together, and as more than friends, if Scorpius’s nervousness and Albus’s jealousy were anything to go by.

“He doesn't even know I'm gay, Albus!" Scorpius wailed. “I don’t even know if I’m gay! _Am_ I gay? Are _you_ gay? _Are we gay_? What if he disinherits me?" Scorpius was beginning to hyperventilate.

Albus quickly crossed the room and took his best friend into his arms.

"I don’t know if I’m gay or bisexual or whatever, but I do know that your dad loves you Scorpius. You're the only family he has. He's not going to disown you."

"But I'm his sole heir. The last of the Malfoy line! If I don't give him grandchildren I'll be letting him down!" Scorpius spluttered.

"Hush now," Albus murmured into Scorpius's neck, taking the other boy’s shaking hands into his own. "You don't need to worry about _grandchildren_ anytime soon. How about we head down to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?"

"I... I don't know if I want to go to Hogsmeade just yet." Scorpius said hesitantly. "Can we lie down for a bit first?"

"Of course," Albus said, leading Scorpius over to his four-poster.

The boys kicked off their shoes and lay down side by side on top of the covers. In this position Albus could cradle Scorpius in his arms, and the two stayed there for over half an hour, Albus running one hand through Scorpius's silky hair and stroking his back with the other, while his breathing returned to normal. 

It was nothing new. In the two years following their time-turning adventure, they had frequently shared a bed. Both boys had been plagued by nightmares. Albus often relived his best friend being tortured by Delphi in the dark maze and would wake up shaking and sobbing, drenched in sweat and calling Scorpius’s name. On the nights that Scorpius revisited the dark timeline in his dreams, he had to get up and check that Albus was still there. It had been awkward at first, not knowing if it was okay to crawl into their friend's bed, but each had welcomed the other gratefully and insisted they stay. Sometimes they both dreamed about Godric's Hollow, and on those nights there was nothing to do but cling to each other. 

The nightmares eventually grew less frequent and less intense. They learned to fight them off, but about once a week one of them would seek the comfort of their companion. It had become a habit that neither one wanted to kick. Yet lately, they had grown more self-conscious about their proximity to one another, as each became aware of their feelings, not knowing if the other returned them. Though Albus loved waking up next to his best friend, he often snuck back to his own bed before morning, to avoid any embarrassing situations.  

Now that everything was out in the open, Albus thought perhaps it would be less awkward. But, no. While comforting Scorpius felt natural, the idea of even their lips brushing was terrifying. Well, not terrifying, it was exciting but intimidating. How did you even get your face close enough without startling the other person? Should you ask permission? And how did you work out the correct angle?

Sure he had kissed his Aunt Hermione before, as Scorpius was apt to tease him, but that had been different. It was a spur of the moment thing. He had needed to distract her quickly. He hadn't even been in his own body. Those weren't his lips, they belonged to his Uncle Ron, and Uncle Ron was a passionate man, a brave Gryffindor who could just dip his wife and snog her silly anytime he pleased, but he was Albus, and this was Scorpius, and that was terrifying. One kiss could change everything.

Perhaps he could slowly build up to it, start somewhere else. Last night he had kissed Scorpius on the cheek and that was nice. It was friendly. People kissed each other on the cheek all the time. Where else did they kiss one another? Albus looked down at Scorpius's beautiful white blonde hair. He hardly ever got to see the top of Scorpius's head, only when the other boy was bending down to tie his shoes or grab things out of his satchel. Should he take advantage of their position?

Albus meant to take a deep steadying breath, but it was shallow, and he just ended up holding it in his throat. He slowly lowered his lips towards Scorpius's head until they connected with the fine silver strands. So soft. He let out all his breath, sending ripples through Scorpius’s hair, like wind through a field of grain. That was easy, simple, safe, nowhere near the danger zone.

"Mmm that tickles. I think I'm ready for that butterbeer now, and a bit of shopping?" Scorpius asked hopefully, snapping Albus out of his reverie. 

"Oh, right. Sounds perfect," Albus agreed, disentangling his fingers from Scorpius's hair.

"Sorry for freaking out on you there." Scorpius said, eyes cast downward, picking at the duvet.

"No need," Albus assured him. "I suppose it is a bit scary. I can be there with you, when your dad comes, if you like."

"Thank you Albus, but I think I'd like to do it alone. I don't want him taking any of his shock or disappointment out on you."

"Alone..." Albus pondered. "Won't that be a bit awkward in front of the tailor?"

"Who, Jacques?" Scorpius suppressed a giggle. "No, he and his husband send us Christmas cards every year!"

"Well good, you'll have an ally then." Albus grinned and stood up.  "Now let's bundle up. It looked like it was starting to snow this morning."

*~o~*

The walk down to the village was spent mostly in companionable silence. It had indeed been snowing and hadn't let up, turning the grounds and the lane beyond into a breathtaking winter wonderland. The boys strolled arm in arm, Scorpius kicking up drifts of snow while watching Albus try to catch snowflakes on his tongue. The magical landscape and Albus's adorable antics gradually took Scorpius out of his sulk.

"I forgot to ask you," Scorpius said, "how did it go with Rose?"

"Well, she agreed to take me on as her charity case. I think she likes the idea of playing fairy godmother – fairy godcousin?" Albus contemplated the proper term. "Anyway, she told me to stop by tomorrow morning; she's going to magically alter me an outfit."

"Oh! With Transfiguration and Colour Charms?" Scorpius asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, I guess she's quite good." Albus mused.

"She's brilliant." Scorpius stated, with a bit of awe and definite respect but none of the former longing.  "I bet she'll be Head Girl next year!"

"Well, let's not forgot who's bound to be Head Boy." Albus added fondly.

"You don't know that Albus! I'm still shocked McGonagall let me be Prefect last year, after all the trouble we caused."

"Just think about all the mischief my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione got up to with my dad every year, and they still got made Prefect." 

"True, but that was when Dumbledore was Headmaster." Scorpius emphasized. "And he was quite the eccentric, Dumbledore. McGonagall isn't one to cross."

"Ah, but McGonagall was their Head of House!" Albus countered triumphantly.

"You – you just out-school-historied me..." Scorpius stopped in the middle of the street, stunned.

"There's a first time for everything.  Now come on, let's get out of the cold." Albus wrapped his arm around Scorpius's waist and steered him toward The Three Broomsticks.

*~o~*

The boys found a small booth near the back of the pub and shed their gloves, hats, scarves and coats. When Scorpius removed his knit cap it set his fine blonde hair on end, creating a pale golden halo around his head. After admiring it for a moment, Albus stepped forward, reached up and smoothed it down, tucking a loose strand behind Scorpius's ear.

"It's getting long," Albus said softly as Scorpius blushed an even deeper hue than the cold had already rendered his high cheekbones and distinctly aristocratic nose. Albus couldn't help himself; he kissed the tip of Scorpius's nose, turned cherry, and grinned as he sat down, just in time for the barmaid to bustle over.

"What will it be my dears?" she asked, as Scorpius, still standing, stumbled back into his seat.

"Two butterbeers, please," said Albus. When she had hurried off, Albus turned back to a stunned Scorpius. "Alright there mate?"

"Mate..." Scorpius mused over the word. "Last night, when you said you wanted me to be yours… I was wondering… what might that entail?”

Scorpius was pulling nervously at the sleeves of his jumper, so Albus scooted closer and took Scorpius's restless hands in his own, giving them something else to do.

"Um, I’m not sure.” Albus answered honestly. He wasn’t sure what he had meant by his sudden proclamation last night. It was fueled by frustration and jealousy. Albus knew he did not want his sister or his cousin or anyone else to have Scorpius, but what did Albus want to be to Scorpius? He laced their fingers together. “This, I guess,” he said raising their hands slightly, “and this.” He gestured to the pub at large.

“So _dating_?” Scorpius questioned. “Is _this_ a date?”

“I guess, it could be. Yeah.” Albus answered awkwardly.

“Does it include snogging?” Scorpius asked suddenly. “Not the date. Not this date. Just the being yours, does that include snogging? Because snogging might be nice.” Scorpius rambled.

“Yeah, snogging could be nice, at some point...” Albus agreed, blushing furiously and looking down at their entwined fingers. He focused all his attention on them, not daring to look up until Scorpius pulled his hand away as Madam Rosmerta set two steaming mugs of butterbeer in front of them.

"Anything else loves?" she inquired, a sly smile on her face.

"No, we're fine!" Scorpius squeaked.

"Alright, I'll give you two some privacy then." She winked, and then sauntered off.

"She knew, Albus!" Scorpius whispered a bit too loudly.

"It's fine Scorp, we haven't exactly been hiding it, and you're going to be telling your dad tomorrow anyway." Albus watched the colour drain from his friend's face. "Sorry, shopping. Let's talk about shopping. Where would you like to go after this? I need to get presents for my family."

This piqued Scorpius's interest. "How do you manage with all your numerous relations?"

"Well, I don't have to buy a gift for every one of them. My parents handle the presents to my aunts and uncles, all the grandkids pitch in for a gift for Gran and Gramps, and then we divide up the cousins. This year Rose is organizing a Secret Sorcerer? It’s based on some Muggle tradition, that's how I wound up with my cousin Fred. Last year we drew names out of a hat. Let's see, the year before that was a White Erumpent gift exchange, I ended up with an old Sneakoscope. The year before that I think we had to make something for everyone. Or was that the year we had to do special favors for each other? I can't remember. One year our gran tried to teach us all to knit socks for each other, it was disastrous." Albus grinned fondly. "Still I suppose I owe Rose a nice gift for helping me out."

"That all sounds wonderful," Scorpius said wistfully, wrapping his fingers around his warm mug of butterbeer. 

Albus knew Scorpius longed for a larger family so he switched focus. "What did you have in mind for your dad?"

"I don't know. What do you get for the man who has everything? Christmas was a lot easier when I could just make presents for my parents..." Scorpius stared down into his mug.

“Well what are you getting me then?" Albus nudged Scorpius playfully, trying desperately to steer the conversation in a more positive direction.

Scorpius looked up and met Albus's gaze, wavering. "I had something... but now I don't know if..."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Albus assured him, catching his meaning. "Or if I don't, we can go back to being just mates," he teased, knocking shoulders with Scorpius.

Scorpius swatted at Albus's arm, his frown turning to a hint of smile.

"Are you hungry? I hear the fish and chips are excellent," Albus chanced another joke.

"Albus Severus..." Scorpius started in a warning tone.

“How about pasties then?" Albus suggested.

"And a basket of bread?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"You've got it." Albus said, scooting out of the booth and heading toward the bar. 

"And more butterbeer please!" Scorpius called after him.

When Albus came back with their drinks he found Scorpius with a smug look on his face.

"What did I miss?" Albus asked.

"I just remembered that the Headmaster or Headmistress selects all the school Prefects, _not_ their Heads of House!"

"You just couldn't let that go, could you?" Albus said with mixture of disbelief and affection.

“Not a chance." Scorpius beamed. "Still McGonagall undoubtedly had some say. Dumbledore was a very busy man. Ooo look she's bringing over the bread!"

Madam Rosmerta set the steaming hot basket of bread on their table. Scorpius inhaled deeply and sighed.

*~o~*

After lunch, the boys headed back out into the snow for a bit of shopping. Albus proposed hitting the joke shop for his Secret Sorcerer gift to Fred II, and Scorpius thought he might find a gift for his father at Scrivenshaft's.

Albus stopped suddenly in the middle of the High Street. 

"Rose is such a liar!" He cursed.

"Um, how so?" Scorpius inquired.

"There _is_ a clothing store in Hogsmeade, right there!"

"Oh, Gladrags?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Well it's not exactly Madam Malkins, or Twilfitt and Tattings..." 

Albus marched straight for the entrance as Scorpius glanced at the window display of funky knitwear and accessories in front of a pair of mannequins dressed in a strange mixture of Muggle and Wizarding fashion from the 1960's and 70's. The male dummy was wearing an impossibly long multi-colored scarf around his neck.

The door chimed, not with a bell, but with wind-chimes and the scent of patchouli and cedar flooded their nostrils. The shop was crammed with racks and racks of garments, numerous hat stands and mountains of colourful socks. Most of the clothing appeared to be second hand and there was an alarming amount of corduroy and patchwork. The soulful sound of Reggae Christmas carols drifted in from the back room.

"What's with all the lime green bowlers?" Albus asked, walking over and attempting to twirl one.

"Oh! They were all the rage when Cornelius Fudge first came into power, but he _fudged_ it all up and they eventually wound up here." Scorpius replied, pleased with his pun.

Albus tried on some hats but Scorpius declined, mumbling something that sounded like "magical head lice". However he watched Albus fondly as he made silly faces in a small mirror. While Scorpius admired the stacks of colorful socks, Albus started paging through the racks of clothing. There was a whole section of plaid trousers.

"Scorp, would you mind if I finish up here alone?" He asked. "I think I'm going to pick up a few garments for Rose to work with, and I know she'll probably end up changing them until they're unrecognizable, but I'd still like it to be a surprise, you know?"

"Oh, yes, no problem!" Scorpius stood there looking a little lost for a moment.

"How about I meet you at the bookshop, and then we can head over to Honeydukes together?" The promise of books and sweets sent Scorpius scurrying off in a very good mood.

He paused with his hand on the doorknob, and turned. "Just promise no corduroy, okay?" Scorpius said, trying for a stern expression on his face, but utterly failing.

"Promise." Albus smiled, and Scorpius gave a little wave. The wind chimes tinkled once more, sending a brief gust of cold air through the small shop.

With his dance partner gone, Albus felt freer to really take in the clothing selection. He admired several vintage suits. One was a bold purple with an orange paisley pattern that made Albus feel inexplicably happy. Then there was an all velvet emerald green five piece, complete with snake tie. He loved it, but he thought it was way too much velvet for one man, and he couldn’t imagine his legs being able to move very well in the plush trousers. He also saw a head to-toe-tartan suit. He liked the plaid, but again too much. Then his attention was caught by a formal Highland dress outfit, with blue velvet tails and waistcoat. He didn’t think he could pull off a kilt but he liked the way the plaid and velvet looked together, which gave him an idea.

He headed back over to the surprisingly large section of plaid trousers and picked a pair that had a pleasing pattern and was in good condition. He did not focus much on colour or size knowing Rose could alter them, but he avoided the ones with metal studs and strange straps. Then he found a velvet frock coat he had been drawn to earlier. It was a rich burgundy, and Albus loved the feel of the fabric and the way it caught the light and shadows. He grabbed a black shirt, and then asked the clerk to use the dressing room. He admired the effect in the mirror and nodded to himself. He never would have thought to choose burgundy, perhaps Rose could charm it to green or blue, but he secretly admitted that he wouldn't mind this shade, he looked good in it and there was something comforting about it.

Once he was back in his regular clothes he did one last sweep of the shop. He strongly considered getting a matching pair of burgundy leather combat boots, but decided Rose could simply alter his shoes. The same went for neck ties, though he took in the oddity of the designs, and all the colourful patterned socks, picking up a cheerful pair for Lily. At the last moment Albus grabbed a plaid bowtie on a whim. He was really more of a skinny tie kind of guy, but just maybe this would work. Feeling quite accomplished, Albus checked out, and asked for the clothes to be sent up to Hogwarts, Slytherin dormitories. Then he headed off to try and pry Scorpius away from the tomes.

*~o~*


	2. Fittings

*~o~*

Sunday mornings were usually a lazy affair. The boys often stayed up late on Saturday evenings, playing exploding snap or just reading together in their favorite corner of the common room. This led to luxurious lie-ins and leisurely brunches. This morning however, they had planned enough time to shower and get ready for their individual fittings. Albus and Scorpius were just finishing up eating brunch when Scorpius sprang suddenly from the bench and sprinted toward the doors, where a tall man with a perfectly placed platinum blonde pony tail stood scanning the hall.

"Dad! You're here!" Scorpius squealed, throwing himself at his father.

"Scorpius!" Draco returned the greeting, as his son knocked the wind out of him with a crushing hug. Then Scorpius led his father back to the table.

"Albus! My dad's here!" Scorpius pronounced gleefully.

"I can see that. Hello Mr. Malfoy, sir..." Albus stood up abruptly, and offered his hand.

Draco shook the hand of his son's best friend, with only the slightest quirk of his eyebrow. "I trust all is well at school? End of term winding down nicely?"

"Yes, sir." Albus replied promptly.

"Good. Oh! Is that a chocolate croissant?" He plucked the pastry from the platter and took a bite. "Don't tell Jacques." He said, as he wiped his fingers on a serviette. "Scorpius, we shouldn't keep him waiting. The Headmistress has kindly lent us the use of the antechamber." He gestured to the far corner of the hall. "Have a lovely holiday Albus; do give my regards to your parents."

"Yes sir, you too sir!" Albus said, a bit flustered, then mouthed silently to Scorpius, "It will be okay." 

As Scorpius was led away he glanced back at Albus, who gave him a reassuring thumbs up. Scorpius took a deep breath and marched resolutely to the top of the hall.

*~o~*

Albus hurried out of the Great Hall, and back down to the dungeons. He carefully tucked each item of clothing that Rose had instructed him to bring, into the garment bag the shop had sent his purchases in. Then he gathered up the bag, and made the long climb up to Gryffindor Tower. On the way he ran into his little sister Lily.

She tilted her head curiously and asked, "What's that you've got there, Al?"

"My rags for the ball." Albus replied, smirking.

"Rags?" She said confused. "Ohh! Rose mentioned she was turning you into Cinderella! I said you couldn't possibly be Cinderella, but then she insisted you had a prince. Do you have a prince, Al?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do." Albus answered, scuffing the soles of his shoes against the stone floor.

"Ooo is it Scorpius?" She squealed and clapped while bouncing on her toes.

"Are we really that obvious?"

"Kinda. Mum told me it would be best if I gave up my crush on him last summer." Lily said sagely.

"You had a crush on Scorpius?” Albus asked bewildered. “And Mum knows?"

"Mmhm. He's cute! But I think he's better suited to you.” Lily patted her brother on the forearm. ”I'm going to the ball with Lorcan Scamander."

"Lorcan.. isn’t he a bit of a Lothario?” Albus asked, with a mixture of fraternal concern and suspicion in his voice.

“No, that’s Lysander. ‘Lysander Scamander, the blonde haired philanderer!’” Lily sang.

“That’s quite clever.”

“I know, Lorcan and I made it up.” Lily said cheerfully.

“Well, I’ll have to have a little chat with this Lorcan.” Albus said in his best big brother voice.

“Alllbus. We practically grew up together and he’s a Hufflepuff!” She added, as if that made one immune to teenage hormones.

“Yes well, as I recall Lysander the Philanderer is in Hufflepuff too and I remember both of them from when they were nine. I have no problem with you going to the Ball with little Lorrie, it’s fourteen year old Lorcan I’m concerned about.”

“Fine! But be nice Albus.” Lily warned, putting her hands on her hips and giving him her best glare.

"I’ll try not to scare him too much.” Albus teased. “Um do you have the password?"

They had arrived in front of the portrait of the The Fat Lady.

"Periwinkle Pygmy-puffs!" Lily chirped, and the painting swept forward.

Albus was greeted by an onslaught of crimson and gold.  It was familiar, after his brief stint as a Gryffindor, yet it still felt quite alien to him.

"I'll take you up to Rose." Lily volunteered, and led him toward the girls' dormitories.  

*~o~*

 _"Monsieur Renard,_ you remember my son." Draco introduced Scorpius.

 _“Bonjour, Monsieur Renard! Je suis très heureux que vous puissiez nous accommoder avec si peu de préavis."_ Scorpius spoke in perfect French.*

"Of course, _j_ _eune Maître_ _Malfoy_ , it is my pleasure! How tall you've grown!" Jacques greeted him, taking in his measurements. "Turn around _s'il vous plait. Oui, oui_ a fine young gentleman! What are we thinking _Messieurs_? What is your young lady wearing to the ball?" He inquired, turning to pull a length of blue silk from the table.

There was a deafening silence.

"My young..." Scorpius trailed off, glancing from Jacques to his father, then down to his shoes. "Sh... H-he wanted it to be a surprise." He finished, feeling faint.

"Jacques, will you please excuse us for a moment?" Draco requested quietly. Scorpius gulped.

"But of course, _M_ _onsieur._ " Jacques swept from the chamber giving a kindly parting smile to Scorpius.

So much for his ally.

*~o~*

“How did he get up here?" Shrieked Polly Chapman. "Last time I checked, Potter was still a boy."

"He came with me silly." Lily said simply.

"Hmm, the wards on the staircase must detect blood relations. Fascinating!" Rose marveled, getting up to greet her cousins. "That or the castle knows you're gay," she whispered near his ear. "Hello Albus! Polly, can you excuse us? Lily, you can stay if you like."

"Ugh, whatever," Polly picked up her books, huffing on her way out.

"So I'm thinking subtle pinstripes." Rose said, cutting straight to the chase. "They'll help slim you down."

"Hello Rose, how are you today? What's that you say? You think I'm fat? Thanks, I'm doing well too."

Rose placed her hands on her curvy hips and narrowed her gaze. "Of course I don't think you’re fat, but your partner is quite tall and well, willowy. Stripes will create the illusion of height, they'll elongate you."

"I'm not sure if that will work with what I've brought. I think there's a fashion rule or something against it." Albus said, opening the garment bag and removing the plaid trousers.

"Plaid, Albus? I'm not sure if that's the direction you want to go. Oh but this is lovely!" She said picking up the velvet frock coat.

"Yeah, and I thought they looked nice together. Maybe you could charm them green?" Albus suggested tentatively.

"Green? Albus are you mad? You'll look like a leprechaun! No. This burgundy is to die for, though I was thinking purple."

Albus stood there looking dazed. "Purple?"

"It is a cool color Albus." Rose said pointedly.

"Well that's debatable." He muttered.

“Plum!" Rose cried, suddenly struck with inspiration.

"Sorry?"

"You would look very handsome in plum. Trust me." Rose insisted. There was no objecting, a deal was a deal after all.

"Okay..."

"Show him, Rose!" chimed in Lily. "Rose's Colour Charms are wonderful!"

"So I've heard. Alright then, let’s see this plum," said Albus, resigned to his fate.

*~o~*

"Dad, I..." Scorpius began, scared of what he had admitted.

Draco Malfoy strode swiftly across the room, and enveloped his son in a protective hug. "Albus?" he sighed.

"Yes, Albus..." Scorpius mumbled. "His cousin Rose is helping him with his robes."

"Well, at least you're not still pursuing her fruitlessly." Draco pulled halfway out of the hug and looked at his son's tear stained face. "The Potters I could accept as in-laws, but Weasley..."

Scorpius half laughed, half sobbed with relief. "We’re not betrothed Dad, we’re just going to the ball together, and Albus wonders where I get it from.”

Draco cocked his head. “Where you get what?”

“Apparently I talk too much about marriage.” Scorpius paused, “You're not upset then?"

"Of course not!” Draco insisted. “I mean, I could have hoped for better... in-laws, I mean, not for your partner, dance or otherwise. I don't suppose I even need to ask if he treats you well. Albus adores you."

"I don’t think Albus _adores_ anyone. He’s fond of me, which is more than can be said of his feelings toward the rest of the world. Sorry, that sounded horrid. Albus has a huge heart, he's just rather grumpy, so his feelings don't come out very enthusiastically and we've only just... wait, you're not even surprised?"

"No.” Draco said frankly. “You two have been joined at the hip since the day you met and I've noticed the way you look at each other lately. Trust me, he adores you as much you adore him."

"Oh..." Scorpius blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So Miss Granger-Weasley will be dressing him?" Draco narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yes! She's top of the class, well next to me,” he added, “and she's brilliant at Transfiguration!"

"And how is her fashion sense?" He asked skeptically, "Her parents..."

"She's a fashion icon here, really Dad, you needn't worry.” Scorpius assured him. “They might go a bit more modern, but I'm sure he'll look great."

"Well then, shall we bring Jacques back in?" Draco suggested.

Scorpius nodded, relief washing over him.

*~o~*

"Here, put on the coat. Now stand in front of the mirror." Rose raised her wand and flicked it with emphasis on each word: " _Bippity. Boppity. Boo."_

"That's not the incantation, surely?" Albus said, but as he spoke the colour of the fabric cooled in hue before his eyes.

"I've been practicing wordless magic." She said smugly, assessing her work. "Hmm, that is a bit more aubergine, wouldn't you say?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, but I like it."

"I like it too." Albus admitted, admiring himself.

"I'll have to take the coat in a bit, this hem could do with some mending and the whole thing needs new buttons, but it looks gorgeous with your colouring." Rose rambled. "Now shirt colour, what do we think?"

"Black." Albus said firmly.

"That could work," Rose waved her wand and the plain white shirt darkened instantly. 

"Ooo!" Lily cooed and clapped.

"Yes, that is sharp." Rose appraised. "It makes the purple pop. Now let me fiddle with these trousers before you put them on."

She examined the pattern carefully. They were charcoal grey with turquoise, black and silver lines running up, down and across, weaving in and out of each other. Rose tapped each colour line in turn, changing the turquoise to aubergine and the silver to merlot. Then she lightened and warmed the shade of grey just a bit.  Satisfied with her work she tossed the trousers to Albus.

"Change behind the curtains, we don't want to see you in your pants."

*~o~*

"My apologies _Messieurs_ , I did not mean to infer nor intrude." Monsieur Renard offered as he re-entered the room.

"There's no need to apologize Jacques. Scorpius here will be attending the ball with young Mr. Potter." Draco said swelling with pride.

Jacques gasped, "What a catch, no?” he gushed. “His colouring, is like his father's?"

"Yes," Scorpius blushed, "the same black hair and emerald eyes, though he’s got these freckles across his nose, and when he smiles his-- sorry, that’s not really helpful. Albus usually wears dark colours, and his favorite colour is green."

"Well then! We shall make you light and ethereal! _Oui_?"

" _Oui,_ " said Scorpius and Draco at the same time, and the two Malfoys smiled at each other.

*~o~*

"You look ravishing darling," a voice purred. It was Rose's mirror.

“Umm, thanks?" Albus said, startled.

"Which tie did you want to go with Al?" Lily asked, holding up the two he had brought.

"I'm not sure."

"A bow tie, Albus?" Rose questioned with a note of superiority in her voice.

"Hey, bow ties are..." Albus trailed off. "I just liked it. It reminded me of Scorpius and that Muggle Sci-Fi show we used to watch on telly with Gramps."

"Oh Doctor Who?" Lily asked. “I love him!”

Rose snorted. "Bread Head _is_ a bit like the Doctor. They’re both time-traveling dorks."

"Scorpius would look nice in a bow tie," Albus mused, "but he'll probably be wearing some fancy ascot or something."

"Cravat." Rose supplied.

"Sorry?" Albus asked.

"The word you are looking for is cravat." Rose informed him. "A cravat can refer to any type of necktie, like a bow tie or your regular school tie or even an ascot, but an ascot is worn under the collar. It's less formal, so it’s also referred to as a day-cravat. The term came about from some Muggle horse race."

"So an ascot is a type of cravat?" Albus said slowly, trying to comprehend all these fashion terms.

“Yes. All ascots are cravats, but not all cravats are ascots.” Rose said, almost singing the saying.

“But I'm talking about the wide, flouncy fabric worn 'bout the neck, sometimes pinned?" Albus tried gesturing with his hands.

"That's a cravat. It can be worn many different ways." Rose insisted, crossing her arms.

"But you said a bow tie was also a cravat?" Questioned Albus, still trying to understand.

"It's an umbrella term Albus!" Rose said annoyed. "Though technically, the bow tie and our school ties evolved from earlier forms of cravats. I assure you, whatever Scorpius Malfoy wears around his neck will be a cravat. He wouldn’t be caught dead in an ascot at an evening event."

 "I'm lost." said Lily.

*~o~*

Scorpius ran his hand over a bolt of shimmering, silver silk, admiring the uneven weft of the dupioni. It was one of his favourite fabrics, he loved the imperfection of the sophisticated cloth. It looked raw and natural, yet other worldly.

“I would like this one, for the cravat, please.” he requested.

“A fine choice! It will look beautiful against the intricate embroidery of your waist coat, no? Such impeccable taste your son has!” Jacques said as he measured the length of silk, and set his scissors to cutting, and enchanted the needle and thread to stitch the edges of the cravat.

“That he does,” Draco agreed, and turned to Scorpius. “I told you I wished to come supervise, but you’ve proven you don’t need my fashion advice. Mainly, I came to bring you these.” Draco produced three small black velvet boxes from the inner pockets of his robes. Each were emblazoned with the letter “M” on them in silver script. “They belonged to your great-grandfather Abraxas, and his father before him, and his father before, going back Merlin knows how far, and now they have come to you. Scorpius, I could not be more proud of the young man you have grown to be.”

“Thank you, Dad.” Scorpius said, his eyes brimming with tears.

He opened the smallest box first, which held a silver and onyx ring with the Malfoy Family Seal. The medium box held a silver tie pin and a pair of cufflinks shaped like curling letter M’s, made from the twisting bodies of snakes. He saved the largest box for last, which contained an intricate silver pocket watch with the Malfoy Family Crest engraved on it. The small shield featured an impressive letter M in the middle of it. It was flanked by two curved dragons that appeared to be supporting it. Behind the shield were three ornate arrows that reminded Scorpius of fleur-de-lis, and wrapped around the top of the center arrow were a pair of entwined serpents.

“ _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ ,” Scorpius read, staring down at the etched words at the bottom of the crest. “Purity Will Always Conquer”

“The whole blood purity ideology is non-sense,” Draco scoffed. “But you, Scorpius, you have true purity of heart, as did your mother. And love,” he said placing his hand over his son’s heart, “love conquers all.”

Scorpius flung his arms around his father’s neck and the two Malfoys embraced each other tightly.

*"I am very happy that you could accomodate us with so little notice".

(Thanks to albvsxscorpy for improving the French!)

*~o~*

 


	3. Dancing

*~o~*

Monday morning found Scorpius slightly less nervous. He was back on a diet of mostly carbs, though he had discovered a liking for pheasant, rabbit, green beans, and every form of pea. Scorpius had never been particularly fond of vegetables. He avoided fish at all costs, and was suspicious of anything that could possibly conceal it. Thanks to the herring incident, he was now wary of anything pickled.   

However this new nervousness was better, because he shared it with Albus. The boys frequently found the other gazing at them during classes, meals and while studying in the common room and exchanged smiles for blushes. There was an increase in casual physical contact and most excitingly, they had started holding hands in earnest.  

It began under the desk that morning in Charms, but soon they were strolling down the corridors hand in hand, and no one seemed to notice or mind. It was comforting, a physical reassurance that they were there for each other, neither having to face the world alone. It was also a reminder that they were on the brink of something new. Their relationship was changing and that was both thrilling and terrifying. But a gentle squeeze of a palm let the other know they were in this together. 

Hand holding was becoming an actual pass time of theirs. Well not just holding, exploring. Pads of fingers would trace over palms and circle around knuckles and wrists, memorizing every contour, each valley and swell, every finely etched line. Sometimes it sent shivers down their spines or caused one of them to squirm, but neither one wanted to stop.

*~o~*

Still they had not kissed. Each had thought about it of course. Both had tried to muster the courage during evening study sessions when they would stare too long at the other's face, or before bed, but all they managed was an awkward "goodnight".

Wednesday night, Albus slept fitfully. He tossed and turned, coming in and out of stress filled dreams. Not nightmares, but certainly not pleasant. The last involved him making a fool of himself at the ball, because he did not know how to dance, but worse than just humiliating himself, he had embarrassed Scorpius, who told Albus he couldn't be seen with him anymore, and that he wished he really _had_ asked his sister to the ball. Albus sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. He really _didn't_ know how to dance, not properly. What if he did embarrass Scorpius?

Albus swung his legs over the edge of his bed, and took the three short paces over to Scorpius's four-poster. Scorpius was sleeping peacefully on his side, facing Albus. He hated to wake him, but he felt desperate, still shaken by the dream. Albus sat down on the edge of Scorpius's bed, the dip in the mattress caused Scorpius to stir.

"Wha’s the matter?" Scorpius mumbled, not opening his eyes. "Bad dream?" Before Albus could respond, Scorpius was pulling him down to lie next to him, wrapping his arms around Albus's middle, and tucking his knees into the back of Albus's own. "Is okay, you can stay with me."

As pleasant as being spooned by Scorpius was, Albus twisted around to face his friend. "It wasn't that horrible, only you left me at the ball for Lily because I didn't know how to dance."

"Tha’s silly," Scorpius murmured, nuzzling his head into Albus's shoulder, "of course you know how to dance."

"No, Scorp, I don't. That's the point; I need you to teach me." Albus whispered a bit too loudly.

"Shhh. No, we need to sleep." Scorpius said, trying to burrow his face into Albus's chest.

"Come on Scorpius please," Albus implored, gently shaking Scorpius's shoulder.

Scorpius slowly opened one eye and peered at Albus, "You really don't know how to dance?" he asked skeptically.

"I really don't." He said firmly.

"Salazar's pointy slippers Albus, why didn't you say so?" Both of Scorpius's eyes were open now, and he had raised himself up onto his elbows. 

"Shut it!" Came a shout from across the room.

“Sorry!” Scorpius called, and then whispered, “Well come on then, grab your dressing gown, there's no time to lose.”

*~o~*

The common room was silent but for the faint crackling of the fire, its emerald glow and the twinkling of the towering Christmas tree were the only light left in the room. Scorpius lit the sconces on the wall with a single ‘ _Lumos’._

"Impressive." Albus said, admiring Scorpius's magic.

"I can't believe no one ever taught you how to dance!" Scorpius said in disbelief, ignoring the compliment.

"Yeah well, our family home didn't come equipped with multiple ballrooms." Albus teased.

"Malfoy Manor only has the one Albus." Scorpius said, as if his friend knew very well how many rooms his sprawling ancestral home held.

"What about that room with all the mirrors and the railing that runs round it?" Albus asked.

"That is the dance practice room, for ballet." Scorpius clarified.

"Right, of course, my mistake." Albus grinned.

"And speaking of ballet, we need to work on your posture." Scorpius came over and started adjusting Albus's stance, placing his feet just so and straightening his shoulders and hips. "Take off your dressing gown."

"But you're the one who told me to bring it." Albus complained, shedding his robe.

"Yes, but I can't see what's going on with your alignment and I need to feel..." Scorpius trailed off running his hand down Albus's spine, applying pressure where it was needed. "Good." He breathed, very close to Albus's ear, sending a tingle down his newly aligned spine. Then Scorpius took a step back. "We'll be starting with a waltz. Begin with your feet together; your right shoe should be pointing between my feet, so that we are offset slightly to the left."

"But we're only wearing socks." Albus teased, giving Scorpius an angelic smile.

"All the better for my poor toes," Scorpius smirked. "Then I take your right hand with my left and you place your left hand on my shoulder, just the fingertips, lightly and don't squeeze my hand, everything should feel nice and fluid."

Albus slumped a bit. "No, not _that_ fluid. Keep your elbows up at shoulder height, back straight, knees loose." Scorpius instructed.

"So I need to be both stiff and loose at the same time?" Albus grumbled. This time he was not just trying to be contrary, he was genuinely confused.

"Not stiff, straight. Stand tall but gracefully, the waltz should look elegant and effortless." Scorpius took a deep breath and gestured, raising his own arms. Instead of his usual fidgeting, flailing self, the Scorpius that stood before Albus was poised and statuesque.

"Easy for you to say." Albus mumbled, while actually being quite in awe of his friend. Scorpius simply smiled.

"The movements I will be teaching you are called the left foot close change, or..." Scorpius said flourishing his wand, "the left foot box turn!" As Scorpius flicked his wand, there appeared around them a golden glowing square on the floor. "This is our box, it will travel with us so long as we keep to its shape. Do not step out of the box Albus." Scorpius said seriously.

"Shouldn't there be music or something?" Albus asked, looking around the room for a potential source.

"We'll start by counting beats and then we can add the music." Scorpius replied, stowing his wand away, retaking Albus's hand in his own and placing his other hand gently over Albus's shoulder blade. 

"Alright, first pose: feet together off-set to the left. Then you step backward with your right foot as I step forward with my left, like I'm advancing on you and you're retreating. Good. Next, step diagonally with your left foot – no, _diagonally_ Albus, like this – so that your feet end up a shoulder's width apart. Albus, your shoulders are not _that_ wide. And step together. No, no, bring your right foot back to your left, there you go. Now, you step forward with your left foot, pursuing me, as I retreat, very good. Then diagonal with your right this time – _right_ , Albus, RIGHT! Now finally, bring your left foot to your right foot for the step together, and we're back where we started!" Scorpius seemed pleased.

"I have no idea what we just did." Albus said blankly.

"Well I didn't expect you to get it the first time around. Here, let's try again." They did try again and again and again with much stepping on toes, knocking of knees and even bumping of noses.

"Alright I think you should stand in the box by yourself for a bit." Scorpius suggested.

"I don't want to stand in the box by myself." Albus argued, crossing his arms and feeling a bit vulnerable.

"Albus, I just need to see your footwork." Albus glared at him. "Fine, I'll stand in the box, you stand outside it and watch me."

"But you told me to never step outside this box." Albus objected, this time a bit playfully.

"Albus..." Scorpius warned.

"Okay, okay." Albus acquiesced. 

Scorpius demonstrated how to travel around the box, making it look like the easiest, if one of the most ridiculous things in the world, as his arms were still held up at the proper height. Albus watched him fondly.

"Albus, you should be focusing on my footwork, not my face." Albus apologized and observed. So the steps might actually be simple, he could do this.

The boys switched places, and at Scorpius's directions of "together, back right, slide left, back together, forward left, slide right, back together”, Albus was finally getting the hang of it. Scorpius stepped in to join him. "Just keep going Albus, you're doing beautifully." And they fell right into sync, enjoying the ceremonial chase around their little golden box. Scorpius exchanged the words for numbers, "one, two, three, four, five, six, one, two, three, four, five, six" and eventually the counting for a spell: ‘ _Concentus melodia’_. The soaring sound of strings was floating around them, and as Albus felt more comfortable and confident in his dancing abilities, tiny golden lights began to rise and swirl around them.

Albus looked down. "The box is gone," he said with wonder.

"You don't need it anymore." Scorpius stated simply and smiled.

*~o~*

The following night it was Scorpius who woke Albus up to practice. Albus had crashed early that evening and Scorpius had just come back from his Prefect rounds. He flopped down on Albus’s bed and nudged the boy awake.

“Alllbus,” Scorpius sang, tickling the other boy’s belly. “It’s time for midnight dance lessons!”

"But I already know how to waltz, isn't that enough?" Albus groused.

"There is so much more I can teach you though Albus!" Scorpius whispered excitedly.

Albus was still tired from the night before however, and while he did learn a few new steps and insisted that Scorpius spin and dip him, the dancing slowly devolved to swaying. "Can't we just rock for a bit?" Albus asked.

"Sure." Scorpius said, wrapping his arms around Albus's waist, as Albus loosely laced his fingers behind Scorpius's neck, and rested his head against the taller boy's chest. "This is nice," Scorpius sighed.

They moved slowly round in circles for awhile, until Scorpius noticed that his were the only feet that were still in motion. "Albus?" he asked quietly. Albus's eyelids had fluttered shut some time ago, but Scorpius hadn't heard his breathing shift to the low steady telltale sign of sleep. Scorpius gently pressed his lips to Albus's forehead, savoring this peaceful moment holding his favorite person in the world by the silver and green lights of the stately Christmas tree. Then Scorpius slowly and very carefully led Albus back to bed, casting a final “ _Nox_ ”.

*~o~*


	4. Cufflinks

*~o~*

The morning of the Ball dawned bright and clear. Rose had insisted that Albus come up to Gryffindor Tower immediately after breakfast, as she had a very busy afternoon ahead of her, getting both herself and others ready. Albus thought he would have to make the long trek up the Tower alone but she stopped by the Slytherin table just as he was finishing his food.

“Good morning Scorpius, morning Albus,” Rose greeted them. “If you're ready, I can escort you up to my room."

“Won't that cramp your style?” Albus looked over at the other Gryffindor sixth years still sitting at their table.

"Why should it? My style is flawless, and soon yours shall be too. Now come on cousin! Bye Scorpius!" She gave a little wave that Scorpius returned awkwardly.

They walked from the hall arm in arm, while Rose gossiped about who was taking who to the ball, and what each of them were wearing.

“And who are you going with, Rose?” Asked Albus, realizing he had no clue about his cousin’s love life.

“Oh, it's a surprise,” she said, and kept chattering away.

By the time they reached the sixth year Gryffindor girls dormitory, Albus felt he had a much better understanding of the social workings of the school.

“It seems the wards either know we’re cousins or the castle really can tell one’s sexual orientation.” She winked. “All the girls are still at breakfast, I told them to give us fifteen minutes. Now, here's your frock coat all charmed and ready. The mending spells will hold indefinitely but the Colour Charm will fade after about fifteen hours. I added all new buttons, those will revert back to basic black four holes, but I think I did an excellent job mimicking the velvet if I do say so myself."

Albus nodded, she certainly had. The frock coat was adorned with dozens of tiny rounded aubergine velvet buttons near the bottom of the sleeves, and in a seemingly endless tight row down the front. 

“Am I meant to do all these up?” Albus asked.

“Good Godric, no!” Rose exclaimed. “You can fasten a few in the center, but I made you a waistcoat that will look proper if you leave them open. Here are your trousers and your shirt, I added very subtle lines down the front. They can hardly be called stripes, though I dare say some fashion rules are meant to be broken. I've given you the option of the straight tie or the bow tie. I'm quite pleased with the color of this one, though I did charm the plaid of the other to match your trousers just in case. Now change into these quickly to make sure everything fits before anyone else comes in.”

She handed him his clothes, withholding the frock coat. He got dressed and stepped back out from behind the curtain.

“Here are your glass slippers. I’m afraid they’re still leather, but this purple is to die for, and I've got one last thing for you,” Rose said, opening up a red velvet jewelry box.

“Earrings?” Albus questioned, when he saw the miniature dangling golden lions.

“For now, but I have one more last bit of magic to do.” She smiled.

Albus moved in closer to see. Rose pointed her wand at one of the earrings, and the little lion started to morph and twist itself into the shape of a serpent, losing its yellow hue, and turning a shining silver, as the tiny oval ruby that been the lion's eye transformed into the emerald eye of a snake.

“You just turned gold into silver!” Albus exclaimed.

“No Albus, that would take quite a bit more time and effort. I only changed the colour of the gold and that gem is still a ruby, albeit a very green one.” She said, handing the piece of jewelry to Albus, who noticed the hook at the top had vanished, and a post with a fastener had appeared at the back.

She picked up the second earring and started transfiguring it. However instead of coiling into a snake, this creature grew many legs and a curling barbed tail so that midway through the process it resembled a manticore. The ruby was drained of all its colour and looked just like a diamond.

“But they don't match,” Albus said, puzzled.

“I think you'll find they match perfectly.” Rose replied, placing the small silver scorpion in his palm.

Albus stared down at the pair of cufflinks: a white asp with emerald green eyes and a pale scorpion with gleaming eyes of grey. “Me and Scorpius.” Albus breathed, as tears started to well up in his eyes. “Rose... they're beautiful. Thank you!”

He engulfed his cousin in a warm hug.

“I'm just glad you finally figured out your feelings for each other. It was getting a bit ridiculous watching the two of you pining all the time. Now put them on and let's see the final effect.” She ordered him. “Oh and I'll be needing my earrings back tomorrow.”

Albus fastened the cufflinks, pulled on the coat and stepped in front of the mirror, which gushed at him. Albus smiled.

*~o~*

After a late lunch the boys returned to the dungeons to relax and read, but Albus was restless. “Do you want to take a walk with me? Maybe find an empty classroom where we can practice a bit more?” Albus asked, getting to his feet abruptly. They had stayed in the common room late Friday evening, waiting for everyone else to head off to bed so they could dance again. Albus had come a long way in those three nights, but he still lacked a bit in confidence.

“Sure.” Scorpius took Albus's hand, and they headed out together in search of a space to dance.

After an hour of refining their moves Scorpius called a halt. “If we keep this up any longer our feet will be too sore to dance tonight. I know it's a bit early to get ready but you should probably queue up for the shower. I'm going to head up to the Prefect's Bath to bathe and change.”

“That's not fair.” Albus sulked. “You've never let me see inside there.”

“It's against the rules Albus, plus I want my robes to be a surprise. Jacques only dropped them off yesterday.” Then Scorpius added in a whisper, “Maybe I'll sneak you in next year, once, before graduation.”

“Fine. Go get pretty for the ball with all the other Prefects. Us commoners will just have to stand in line.”

“I'll see you back in the dormitory in a bit.” Scorpius said, patting Albus's cheek.

*~o~*

Scorpius was right, the line for the Slytherin boy's showers was long. Albus was the last one in and when he finished up his other roommates were all dressed and preening in front of their wardrobes.

“I have no idea what to do with my hair.” Albus moaned, after toweling it dry and pulling on his trousers.

“Heads up!” Came a call from across the room and a bottle soared through the air, Albus reacted just quickly enough to catch it. “Nice save!”

Albus looked down at the little green glass bottle. "Sleekeazy's Hair Potion?" Albus read aloud.

“For your mane Potter." Cowley sniggered. "Come on lads, we've got dates to meet.” The three boys headed out of the room just as Scorpius entered.

“Sorry, I thought you'd be ready.” Scorpius said. “I can wait out in the common room if you –”

“No. Stay, p-please.” Albus stammered. “You look beautiful, I mean handsome, no you definitely look beautiful. Breath-taking really." He did. Scorpius was a vision in robes of sage green and silver silk, impeccably draped and tailored, creating an elegant, almost androgynous silhouette. His waist coat was cut and buttoned on the diagonal, and richly embroidered in what looked like spun silver. “I like your cravat.” Albus said, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

“Thanks! It's silk dupioni; it might just be my favorite fabric. It's more beautiful because of its imperfections. Do you see these little lumps in the weft?” He said, pointing to the horizontal lines. “They're called slubs, and while they can form in regular thread, they occur more frequently in dupioni, which is the Italian word for ‘double’, because it is produced from the fiber of two silk worms who spun their cocoons so closely together that they can't be unwound evenly, so you have these thicker, twisted bits, where their threads were entwined.” Said Scorpius, without pausing for breath.

“That's kind of poetic actually.” Albus mused. “Though I thought you'd look rather cute in a bow tie.”

“Why is that?” Scorpius asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

“Because bow ties are... because you're a dork.” He stepped forward and booped Scorpius on the nose. “Now what am I supposed to do with this hair tonic? Cowley threw it at my head, said it was for my mane.”

“Ha! Mane!” Scorpius said, appreciating the joke. “Because you’re a _lion_ in Slytherin.”

"Yes, very funny.” Albus had heard similar jokes countless times. “But what do I do with it?"

"Have you never? Well of course you've never.” Scorpius said to himself. “Merlin, that's really ironic when you think about it...”

“What, Scorpius?” Albus interrupted him.

“Oh it's just that this, well-- you're sure you've never seen this before?”

“Never in my life.”

“ _Sleekeazy's_ , Albus. The name doesn't ring any bells?” Scorpius tried to prompt him.

“Should it?” Albus asked, a bit annoyed now.

“Well, it's only the most popular hair care potion in the entire wizarding world, and a significant contributing factor to your family legacy, you know in addition to your dad defeating Voldemort twice.” Scorpius rambled.

“I'm still not following.”

“Fleamont Potter, your great-grandfather, was a very accomplished potioneer, as well as a rather adept duelist, I mean, with a name like Fleamont, he had to be able to defend his honor.” Scorpius paused for comedic effect. “Anyway, he developed a line of magical hair care products that was so successful he was _supposedly_ able to quadruple the already considerable Potter family fortune when he sold his company and retired.”

“How is it that you always know more about my family history than I do?”

“History geek, remember?” Scorpius beamed. “It really is ironic, we've both seen your grandfather's hair.”

“Yeah, I don't suppose my dad's ever tried it either.” Albus said. “How much do I use?"

"'Two drops tames even the most bothersome barnet!'" Scorpius sang. 

“Did you just make that up, or was there actually a jingle?”

“There may have been, that was the slogan at least.” Scorpius said. “The tune was pure _moi!_ ”

“Alright, here goes nothing,” Albus dispensed two drops into the palm of his hand, and ran it through his hair, which looked completely unaffected. “I think I need more.” Seven drops and some serious combing later, Albus had achieved a relatively coiffed look. “I need to wash my hands. What's this made of anyway”" Albus asked, walking to the lavatory.

“Let's see. There are only three ingredients listed: _Gomas Barbadensis_ , that's probably just plant gum from Barbados, Asian Dragon Hair and petroleum jelly.” Scorpius read. “The rest must be a trade secret.”

“Huh. Well it seems to have done a decent job. Maybe I'll pick up a bottle for my dad for Christmas.” Albus paused looking at his friend, as if seeing him for the first time. “Scorpius, what have you done to your hair? Is it... I thought it wasn't long enough to pull back yet.”

“I may have... helped it along a bit.” Scorpius admitted.

Albus smiled. “I like it,” he said, slipping on his socks and shoes. “Now, which tie do I wear?”

“Oh I don’t know, this purple one is quite sharp, but the bow tie might be more appropriate. You said they were for dorks right?” Scorpius teased. Albus stuck out his tongue.

“Rose would say this one _elongates_ me,” Albus drew out the word ridiculously, “but I think I will go with the bow tie. I figure one of us should look cool. Um… how do I tie this?” He asked, flapping the ends of plaid fabric.

“Oh honestly Albus, let me.” Scorpius said, playfully swatting away Albus's hands. “I like your trousers by the way.”

“Thanks.” When Scorpius had finished Albus asked, “Can you hand me that red box from the bedside table?”

“Sure.” Scorpius chirped.

“Have a look inside.” Albus encouraged him.

Scorpius opened the box and as he did his jaw opened as well, but no words came out. Albus waited.

“It's us...” Scorpius finally managed.

“Yeah, Rose charmed them out of her favorite pair of earrings, the Gryffindor lions Uncle Ron got her for her sixteenth birthday.”

“See! I told you she didn't hate us.” Scorpius said.

“Help me put them on, yeah?” Albus asked.

Scorpius picked up the little snake and twirled it slowly between his fingers in awe. “It even has your eyes,” he said fastening it through the holes in Albus's shirt sleeve. Then he reverently took out the small silver scorpion. Albus thought he saw a glint of moisture in Scorpius's eyes, but he did not mention it.

Finally Albus pulled out his frock coat from the wardrobe.

“I know it's not as formal as your robes, but I wanted something a bit different and it kind of spoke to me at the shop.” He said, shrugging the coat on and doing up a few buttons. “Rose reckoned that dress robes would weigh me down, and make me look even shorter next to you. She charmed it purple of course. What do you think?” Albus asked, biting his bottom lip.

“Albus Potter, you look gorgeous.” Scorpius took a moment to drink him in, and then offered his arm. “Shall we?” 

*~o~*

On the walk up to the Great Hall Scorpius couldn't stop running his hand up and down Albus's velvety coat sleeve.

"Are you nervous?" Albus asked, nudging him.

"No. Well yes, but it just feels soo nice." Scorpius crooned.

Albus chuckled. “Alright just don’t get _too_ handsy.”

Scorpius gasped, “I’m a gentleman, Albus!” He said, feigning indignation, and continued to stroke Albus’s arm, leaning his cheek down to Albus’s shoulder, and giving it a little nuzzle.

*~o~*


	5. The Ball

*~o~*

 The boys entered the Great Hall arm in arm, and took in the marvelous sight. There were twelve tall Christmas trees, all trimmed in a different color scheme. Each school house had its own tree. Gryffindor’s was full of roaring lions, miniature racing brooms, quaffles, bludgers and snitches that zoomed around, chasing each other, but never left the proximity of the branches. Slytherin’s was a mass of slithering snakes, which were supposed to be moving evenly about the entire tree, but had all piled together for warmth at the bottom. Silver ornaments were scattered throughout, including dueling swords and tiny family crests. Ravenclaw’s tree was charmed with circling stars and planets, miniature tomes and scrolls, beautiful ornaments made out of feathers, and was topped by a great bronze eagle who quoted wise sayings. Hufflepuff’s tree was home to romping badgers, buzzing bees, and beautiful and bizarre botanicals. There was a tree for inter-house unity, full of red, green, blue and yellow ornaments, as well as the house mascots, but these were static and lifeless, lest they start fighting. The professors had their own tree, swathed in purple and gold, with the Hogwarts Crest on it, and an ornament representing each subject matter. A silver and a gold tree with similar celestial themes stood opposite each other, twinkling across the hall. There was a frosty looking tree covered in crystal ornaments and icicles, and a multicolored tree full of colorful ornaments and rainbow lights. One tree was decked in red and green blown glass ornaments, and another was strung with popcorn and cranberry garlands, paper snowflake chains, and striped candy canes hung from the branches. The walls were swathed in garlands of winter greenery and huge wreaths hung over the two enormous blazing hearths. The four long house tables had been removed so that there was room for a large dance floor and stage. Life size ice sculptures dotted the room and fountains of colorful beverages and tables piled with miniature festive food beckoned them.

“I don’t even know where to begin!” Scorpius said, his eyes alight, like a small child on Christmas morning.

“Why don’t you find us a table and I’ll get some food.” Albus suggested.

The sides of the hall were lined with dozens of high tables for ball attendees to gather around and set their drinks on. Each one had a rather unique flower arrangement in the center. Scorpius scoped out a free table with an interesting cluster of red and white swirled blooms that remind him of peppermint sweets. He waited for Albus to return, admiring all the colors of the dress robes and gowns around him.

“I’ve got us some appetizers.” Albus announced.

“Oh is that bacon? What’s it wrapped around?” Scorpius asked excitedly.

“Scallops.” Albus answered simply.

“And the mini-quiches?” Scorpius questioned with less enthusiasm.

“Salmon and asparagus.” Albus said nonchalantly.

“Then I don’t suppose that’s prosciutto on that crostini?”

“Nope.” Albus smirked.

“Is there anything on this plate that doesn’t come from the sea?” Scorpius ventured.

“The trout comes from a lake.” Albus quipped. "Or is it a river? I can never remember."

“It's both actually–" Scorpius began.

“Hey there boys! My, don’t we look handsome together!” Rose said, striding over to join them.

“Hello Rose! You look lovely as well,” Scorpius said. She did. “Um, care for some hors d'oeuvres?”

“Ohh is that herring? I do love fish!” Rose exclaimed. “Are you sure you won’t eat these?”

Scorpius shook his head and handed her the plate.

“Did you make your own ball gown? It really is quite extraordinary.” Scorpius was now able to admire the details, being free of the offending fish. She wore a sweeping dress of crimson satin, with hundreds of individual roses made from the same fabric blossoming over her bosom and cascading down the back. Green embroidered vines ran up the front, from the floor to her waist.

“I did.” She said with pride, and did a little turn for them.

“You did a wonderful job with Albus as well.” Scorpius said. “The cufflinks were a very thoughtful touch.” Scorpius squeezed Albus’s hand.

“Yes, thank you. You look very nice Rose.” Albus added.

“My pleasure, but he really made quite a lot of the decisions himself–”

“Rose! I was wondering where you’d run off to.” Polly Chapman said possessively, as she strode over, shimmering in a two-toned gold and green taffeta gown. “I’ve got us drinks.”

“Thanks, doll! Look the boys gave us nibbles.” She said, raising the plate. “Don’t they look brill together?” 

Polly gave a derisive snort, then looked them up and down. "You actually look presentable Potter. Malfoy." She nodded, and left it at that. “Rose, we’ve got a table over there, with all the gals.” Polly said, pulling Rose away.

“Have a fab night boys!” Rose said, and the girls sauntered off, Rose sweeping a train of flowers behind her. 

“Well that would have never worked out.” Scorpius sighed.

“No, no it wouldn’t have.” Albus looked over to see Polly Chapman popping a crab puff into Rose’s mouth, then delicately wiping the side of Rose’s lips with her fingers, and sucking them back into her own mouth.

“I really did not need to see that.” Scorpius said squeamishly.

“Ugh." Albus groaned. "Rose could do so much better than Polly.”

“Yes, undoubtedly she could, but at least Polly asking the other me out makes sense now.” Scorpius observed. “She is clearly drawn to power and popularity, two things that Rose has in spades and I am admittedly lacking.”

“Pastries?” Albus offered, pulling a plate from behind his back. “I figured you might prefer these. They’re all sweet, no fish.”

“Promise?” Scorpius said, skeptical and hopeful all at once.

"Promise." Albus said, raising a puff to Scorpius’s mouth.

“Not a chance after that disgusting display.” Scorpius plucked the pastry from Albus’s fingers, gave it a scrutinizing sniff, and bit into it. “Mmm this is delicious! Is that custard inside?”

*~o~*

“Looking good there gents.” Neville said, striding over and raising his glass to them.

“Thank you, Professor!” Scorpius said. “What a splendid boutonniere! Is that Dwarf Amaryllis? I think that’s what we’ve got in our centerpiece. I was just telling Albus how much I thought they looked like peppermint pinwheels.”

“Indeed it is. I thought it looked rather festive.” Neville seemed pleased someone else appreciated his love of botany. “I did all the arrangements as well: There’s holly, ivy and rosemary, and of course amaryllis and poinsettias, but also Christmas rose, Christmas cactus, Christmas costus, Victorian Christmas Bush, New South Wales Christmas Bush, Tasmanian Christmas Bells and Christmas fern. Then there are miniature pear trees, miniature orange trees, miniature fig trees and miniature olive trees.” Neville rambled off the list proudly.

“Wow. That’s quite the holiday botanical collection you’ve cultivated sir!” Scorpius said.

Neville nodded, quite proud. “Albus, Hannah is over at the bar, mixing up drinks. I’m sure she’d love it if you stopped by and said hi.”

“Will do, thanks um... Professor.” Albus finished lamely. “The plants really do look great.”

“Thank you, Albus. You lads have a good night! Oh and watch out for the mistletoe, it’s everywhere!” Neville advised.

*~o~*

“Hello Lily, you look lovely!” Scorpius said, as they approached the bar. She wore a flouncy gown made up of many layers of sheer pink and yellow fabric. All the oblong segments looked like long flower petals.

“Hi Scorpius! Wow those robes are so pretty! Is that a dragon on the back? Ooo and a phoenix! Hey Albus!” Lily greeted them. “You remember Lorcan.”

Lorcan Scamander hung back behind Lily and muttered a reluctant “Hey.” Albus gave him a curt nod.

“What are you drinking Lily?” Scorpius asked, looking at her bright pink beverage.

“Ohh it’s 1920’s inspired, non-alcoholic, ‘giggle water’. It’s fizzy and sends you into a tizzy, but only for a few minutes.” She tittered.

“That sounds splendid!” Scorpius said. “Albus can you order us some?”

*~o~*

Albus headed over to the bar, crossing first behind Scorpius to catch a glimpse of the back of his robes. He hadn’t noticed the embroidered dragon and phoenix earlier and it gave him a curious feeling he couldn’t quite place. He let Neville’s wife dote on him while she prepared two green giggle waters.

“Did you come with someone special to the ball tonight Albus?” Hannah asked.

“Yeah, umm, my best mate Scorpius and I came together.” Albus answered awkwardly.

“Draco Malfoy’s son?” She asked with a bit of shock in her voice, which quickly softened. “Sorry, Neville and Ginny both speak very highly of him. I’m glad that all those awful rumors have been laid to rest, poor kid. Well you boys have fun tonight. Give my best to your mum and dad.” She said kindly as she handed him the effervescent drinks.

“Thanks, I will.” He said, and headed back over to their little group.

*~o~*

“Two giggle waters, as requested.” He said offering one of the short-stemmed wide-mouthed glasses to Scorpius.

“It’s so bubbly!” Scorpius exclaimed.

“Well cheers everyone,” Albus said, raising his own glass, taking a sip, and then dissolving into contagious laughter.

“Th–” Scorpius snorted, trying to speak. “This—must contain—Alihosty tincture.”

“Isn’t that – the plant – that induces – hy–hysteria?” Lily asked clutching her sides.

“In larger a–mounts yes, though the treacle produced – by the Glumbumble – is an effective antidote.” Lorcan Scamander informed them hiccoughing.

“My her—bology nerd!” Lily said affectionately.

“I like Glumbumbles – and treacle. I hope Dad makes treacle tart for Christmas” Albus mused.

“You are a Glumbubble Albus.” Lily giggled. “Glumble… Glumbumble!”

*~o~*

The effects of the giggle water wore off just in time for the music to start. The seven-piece orchestra struck up a tune and the countless conversations died down to a whisper.

"Albus Severus Potter, may I have this dance?" Scorpius bowed with one hand behind his back, extending the other.

"Do I curtsy or bow back?" Albus questioned, not a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Just take my hand." Albus took it and was swept onto the dance floor. 

His first few steps were awkward and he almost tripped over Scorpius's shoes.

"Albus, look into my eyes. Now take a deep breath and follow my lead."

*~o~*

After that it was effortless. Scorpius made waltzing seem as natural as breathing, and dancing with Scorpius was like oxygen to Albus’s lungs. They shared the next dance, and the next one and the one after, getting lost in their own little world. Albus felt weightless and a bit dizzy by the end of the fifth dance.

"I'm going to get us some water." Albus said, slightly out of breath. "Why don't you ask Lily to dance? It looks like Lorcan is sitting this one out."

Albus managed to carry three cups through the crowd of people without spilling a drop. He waited at the edge of the dance floor watching his little sister giggle as Scorpius spun her round and round. Albus smiled.

*~o~*

"Ohh is that more giggle water?" Lily asked when the song ended. "I don't think we need any." She said, flushed and beaming.

"No, this is _gilly_ water. I'm told it's very hydrating." Albus saw Scorpius pull a face. "Don't worry, I got still water for you. Mrs. Longbottom said there was a slightly marine-like quality to it."

"That's very considerate of you Albus." Scorpius said, taking the water gratefully.

"Albus can be very considerate when he wants to be." Rose had joined their group. "Scorpius, I saw you gave Lily a dance, might I have one?"

"Sure, if Albus doesn't mind." Scorpius said, looking to Albus for assurance.

"Please, be my guest." Albus said. "Lily, would you like to dance, or do you need to rest your twinkle toes?"

"I'd love to!" Lily said, and they downed their gillywaters.

"Sorry, I don't really know how to lead." Albus admitted.

"You just do everything in reverse, but I can be the boy if you like." Lily offered.

"Thanks..." Albus said, uncertain how he felt about her implication that he was the girl.

Lily led her brother enthusiastically around the dance floor. They ended up next to Scorpius and Rose a couple of times. Rose was genuinely laughing at something Scorpius had just said, and Albus was pleased to see Polly Chapman standing at the edge of the dance floor pouting. Not that her misery made him happy, but he was proud, and a bit surprised that he didn't feel pangs of jealousy watching Scorpius dance with his sister or cousin.

*~o~*

When the song ended, Scorpius returned to Albus's side. "Did you miss me?" Scorpius asked.

"A little. Rose looked like she was having fun."

"She has some very interesting stories to tell about you, your cousin." 

Albus raised his eye brows. "Oh really?"

"Nothing to worry about. Dance with me?" Scorpius took Albus’s hand and led him in a waltz.

"You're a much better lead than Lily." Albus said.

"Oh Albus, I'm sorry! I should have taught you how to lead as well. I didn't think we would be dancing with other people!"

As if somehow summoned by his statement, a handsome seventh year Ravenclaw boy, that Albus vaguely recognized, asked if he could cut in. Scorpius turned him down politely. 

"Perhaps the next dance then?" He chanced. "Or are you two exclusive?" 

"We are." Albus said firmly.

The Ravenclaw boy backed away. "My mistake, have a good night then."

"Which one of us do you suppose he was trying to proposition?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was you." Albus answered.

"Funny, I thought it was you." Scorpius shrugged.

Albus looked over to see his cousin dancing with a very excited Yann Fredricks. He had noticed that Rose seemed to be paired with a different partner each song, though she never let anyone cut in, making them wait their turn. She turned away Lysander Scamander, twice. This amused Albus to no end.

The orchestra finished their final piece, and Scorpius raised Albus's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "I'll go fetch us some drinks."

*~o~*

The boys hydrated, and shed their outer layers. They feasted on cheese, sliced meat, fruit and bread while the band set up on stage. Scorpius went back up to the buffet for a second platter of pastries, and returned with a tower of treats: miniature éclairs, cream puffs, cauldron cakes, cinnamon rolls, tarts, pies, pinwheels, cannoli, baklava, brownies, biscuits, gingerbread and a single slice of sticky toffee pudding.

“Is there anything you didn’t get?” Albus asked.

“Yes. Fruitcake.” Scorpius shuddered.

*~o~*

The Brazen Banshees were Scotland's number one hit wizarding group. They were loud and rowdy, with bagpipes, drums, accordion, magically amplified guitars and fiddles, and a good deal of wailing. Albus quite liked the music, but he didn’t know how to move to it. Scorpius had abandoned all pretense of formality. He must have left it behind with his discarded dress robes. He was currently bouncing up and down and flailing his limbs with Lily and Lorcan. Albus couldn’t help but laugh at the three of them.

“Look at those fools.” Rose said, sidling up beside him.

“They’re having fun, Rose.” Albus said a bit on edge.

“I know. The question is can you have fun?” She arched an eyebrow.

“Of course I can. I’m having fun right now, watching them.” He said.

“Oh, but I bet it’s much more fun in the fray. Time to let loose Albus!”

She dragged him back onto the dance floor. It was complete chaos. The sea of students we undulating up and down like waves. Albus stood stiffly in the middle of them, not knowing what to do or where to go. They had lost sight of Scorpius and Lily.

“Just feel the music with your body!” Rose shouted. Her suggestion didn’t help. The bagpipes were blaring, the bass was throbbing, and students were screaming along with the song. Albus was overwhelmed, he felt faint. He wanted desperately to get out of there.

“Albus!” Scorpius called, bouncing over to him. His exuberance faded as he took in Albus's pallor. “Albus… You look pale. Come on, you need to sit down.”

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus, and guided him through the throng. Once free of the crowd, he grabbed his robes and Albus's coat, and led him out of the Great Hall.

*~o~*

They found a place to sit at the base of a tall bronze statue of a rather ominous looking wizard out in the Entrance Hall. It was quieter, cooler and dimmer, and most importantly, free of people. Rose followed shortly with two drinks.

"Are you okay, Al?” She asked, worrying her lip. “I'm so sorry for pushing you."

"I'll be fine Rose, thanks." He took the water gratefully.

"Thank you, Rose," Scorpius said.

She nodded, and headed back toward the Great Hall, turning to pause, "You're in good hands, Albus." She said, a look of sadness and regret crossing her face.

Albus leaned against Scorpius's side, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"So whose statue are we sitting under?" Albus asked.

"Oh. You want me to talk nerdy to you?" Scorpius said grinning, and glanced up at the stern sorcerer. "That's Heddwch Dechrau, first Headmaster of Hogwarts. He helped unify the school after Salazar Slytherin left."

"None of the Founders were ever Headmaster?" Albus wondered aloud.

"No. It’s said that Godric and Helga both wanted Rowena to be Headmistress, but then her daughter went missing, and was murdered by the Bloody Baron, and she just didn't have the heart for it."

"That's sad.” Albus frowned. “Why does history always have to be so sad?" 

"Hmm. I suppose because everyone dies, all things end. This isn't even the original statue of Heddwch. It was destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts, and who knows when the first one was commissioned. He might not have looked anything like this.”

“And who’s that over there?” Albus nodded toward the statue across the hall. This wizard was holding a model of the castle in one hand and a large scroll in the other.

“That is the Architect of Hogwarts. History has forgotten his name. His statue might have had a plaque, but it's gone now, and I doubt many students bothered to read it while it was there.” Scorpius paused solemnly. “Rowena helped design the castle though. Her statue is still safe up in Ravenclaw Tower, and Dumbledore's statue is new of course,” he said gesturing to the smaller bronze statue, placed perfectly between the two sweeping staircases. “They tried to make it larger than life, but McGonagall wouldn't let them. She said Dumbledore would have found it preposterous having a statue made of him at all."

Albus got up, and pulled on his frock coat, it was a bit chilly in the Entrance Hall. He walked over and stood beneath the statue of Albus Dumbledore. Scorpius followed him. The old wizard looked down at them kindly, his hard metal eyes somehow sparkling behind half-moon spectacles, set upon a crooked nose. He held a bag of sweets in his right hand, and was extracting one with his left. A stately phoenix was perched on his shoulder. 

"Dumbledore was gay, you know." Scorpius said.

"Yeah I know, but he didn't have anyone to share his life with. He must have been so lonely."

"He had his colleagues and the school. He cared a great deal for your father and the other students too I’m sure." Scorpius reasoned.

"It's not the same. Severus Snape was alone in the end too. Both of my namesakes… sometimes I feel like I'm cursed to end up alone."

Scorpius took Albus’s hand in his, and wove their fingers together.

"You're not alone, Albus. You're stuck with me." Scorpius squeezed his hand, and Albus squeezed back.

"Thank you for asking me to the Yule Ball Scorpius. I really did have a wonderful time."

"Me too." Scorpius smiled. "Albus, listen."

The sound of the steady strum of an acoustic guitar drifted out into the entryway, followed by the soaring whine of a fiddle, and the rhythmic beating of drums.

"I think they're playing the last song." Scorpius said.

"It's a slow one," Albus observed. "Do you want to head back in and dance?"

"No, we can hear it fine from out here. Plus I want to spend some more time with my two favorite Albuses."

"You geek." Albus teased. "Dance with me here then."

“With Dumbledore watching?” Scorpius gave a furtive glance at the benevolent statue.

“Yes, with Dumbledore watching.” Albus said. “I’d like to think he’d be proud.”

Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius's neck, and the two of them swayed, while Scorpius drew patterns on the back of Albus's velvet coat.

Words wafted out of the hall, it was not wailing, but crooning. 

_Out of the ashes of grey desire,_

_Out from the dream and into the fire._

"You really love my coat don't you?" Albus chuckled.

"I really do. Besides being _sooo_ soft, you look quite fetching in it.” Scorpius said. “Purple suits you. You should wear it more often."

"Then I suppose it will disappoint you to hear that the colour charms wear off at midnight."

"Leave behind a slipper for me?"

_Six minutes gone and I'm still alive_

_And who would have thought that I could survive._

Albus suddenly remember a question he had been meaning to ask. “So what’s with the dragon and the phoenix?”

“I thought that was obvious.” Scorpius smiled.

“Enlighten me.”

“Well, besides their significance in Chinese magical traditions and Muggle mythology, where they represent the ideal balance of yin and yang, they _are_ our patronuses Albus.”

Albus was at a loss for words. “Oh. Right. That’s yeah.”

“They’re the perfect partners.” Scorpius said, leaning down slightly to rest his forehead against Albus’s, continuing to sway with him.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"It’s snowing.”

The boys looked up to see shimmering snowflakes drifting down from the ceiling, just over where they stood. And amidst the flurries, hovering above their heads, was a small sprig of slender green leaves with waxy white berries. It was such a tiny unassuming plant, but with a rich history, steeped in traditions, the most recent of which was kissing.

“Mistletoe." Scorpius breathed.

_No gods could be that cruel to me_

Scorpius bit his bottom lip nervously. Then he stared down into almond-shaped, emerald eyes, his gaze moving downward to cheeks smattered with freckles, and a small upturned nose, and soft pillowy lips that were prone to pouting, but at this moment were parted patiently, waiting. Waiting.

_Twelve minutes gone and I'm still alive_

_And who would have thought that we would survive?_

What was he waiting for? He was Scorpius the Dreadless, Malfoy the Unanxious. He had traveled through time, and gone to hell and back for this boy. He had found the courage to ask him to the Yule Ball and come out to his father, even if the former took a whole week with much prompting, and the latter already knew.

Bagpipes played, but not so brashly, they gradually built up to a crescendo with the fiddle and drums.

He had danced with this boy in front of the entire school, held hands with him in the halls, and now all he needed to do was close the gap of a mere three inches between their faces.

_With all lines repeating and nothing rehearsed_

_I feel so stupid; I feel I'm cursed_

He surged forward and captured those lips in his own.

 _I_ _don't want to think anymore_

_I don't want to think anymore_

They were so soft. He melted, lost.

_No gods could be that cruel to me_

Now that the angles were worked out, and there was no danger of startling Scorpius, Albus knew instinctually what to do and deepened the kiss slowly, sweetly.  It was like dancing really, this gentle give and take, advancing and retreating, not by feet but by mere millimeters. Albus hummed contently and Scorpius smiled against his lips. Albus peppered them with little kisses, causing Scorpius to giggle and pull back, resting their foreheads back against one another.

"Albus?" Scorpius said dreamily.

"Yeah?"

"I'm very, very gay."

Albus smiled. "Very very?" 

"Most definitely." Scorpius nodded.

"Well that's good. We can be very, very gay together."

"Scorpius?" Albus asked.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again."

And he did.

Again and again and again.

*~o~*

Note: The lyrics to the song the boys dance to are from 'Twelve' by Seven Nations.


End file.
